Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sorting apparatus for sheets, such as charts, recording media or drawings, which are delivered from an office machine.
A known sorting apparatus of this type comprises a pair of rollers which are movable on a linear path. The path extends along a series of sorter pockets which form output sites and extends transversely relative to a feed gap or nip of the pair of rollers, or the feed direction of the rollers. This feed direction is laid out parallel to the direction in which the office machine ejects the sheets. The path allows the pair of rollers to make use of a take-up or transfer site and, in so doing, to occupy a position in which the feed gap is aligned with the ejection direction of the office machine.
As soon as a sheet runs into the feed gap in this position of the pair of rollers, or is grasped by the rotating rollers, the rotation of the rollers is interrupted. The pair of rollers is then moved on the path and brought into a position which is aligned with a predetermined sorter pocket. The sheet is then fed into the sorter pocket by means of the rotation of the rollers which is started again in this position. The use of the known sorting apparatus is limited to cases in which the office machine ejects the sheet approximately horizontally and the overhang or space requirement of the sorter pockets in this direction is acceptable. These conditions particularly impair the use of the known sorting apparatus as an added device for the subsequent outfitting of office machines.